This invention relates to a portable and personal unit for complete dental cleaning and, more specifically, to a toothbrush which incorporates in its structure toothpaste supply and dental floss supply.
There is not in the market, at present, a device that provides by itself, in a combined manner, a toothbrush, toothpaste and dental floss, which are necessary for buccal hygiene. At this time, toothpaste is sold either in collapsible tubes or in rigid propulsion or mechanical delivery containers but always separately and independently from a toothbrush.
The same thing can be said regarding dental floss which is sold to consumers in spools, tubes or other containers, totally independent from both the toothbrush and the toothpaste.
This is the reason why care of the teeth and gums has been restricted essentially to an operation carried out almost exclusively at home, people neglecting buccal hygiene when not at home. Therefore, when travelling or during a long absence from home one has to do without a thorough dental cleaning or one has to go to the trouble to get a tube of toothpaste, a toothbrush and a supply of dental floss, three different items which are uncomfortable and burdensome to carry.
Buccal hygiene at schools and other places is also a great problem, in view of the fact that it is difficult for a child to carry among his various school articles the aforementioned three different elements, which are easily lost and uncomfortable to carry.
To date dental hygiene implies that both the toothpaste and the dental floss are not personalized and exclusive articles. Several persons at home, work place, school, etc., obtain the toothpaste from the same tube or dispenser. When the toothpaste is placed on the toothbrush, it necessarily touches the brush bristles. If the toothbrush is contaminated with some illnesses which are transmitted through the blood (such as AIDS and hepatitis B), or the saliva or other means (air or dust), the toothpaste which appears at the mouth of the tube or dispenser could get contaminated and, in turn, transmit the illness to the following user.
A similar thing could happen with the dental floss dispenser: when one cuts the needed portion, the remaining tip could get contaminated and infect the next user.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a practical unit combining in a single device the three essential elements of dental care: toothbrush, toothpaste and dental floss.
Another main object of this invention is to provide a compact unit for dental care that can be easily carried anywhere.
Likewise, the invention avoids the transmission of diseases caused by the shared use of the toothpaste and dental floss among several users.